


he giving me that good shit (that make me not quit)

by akabrokenarrow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Classic Gay Bops, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabrokenarrow/pseuds/akabrokenarrow
Summary: Iker learns what it's like to feel like a dangerous (wo)man.





	

Iker had a problem. Or, maybe more accurately, he and Xavi had a problem, but it was _mostly_ Iker’s problem. They had hours to drive through the flat, brown plains of Castile and the only CD that Xavi owned was Céline Dion’s Falling Into You. And it wasn’t as if Iker disrespected Céline Dion, but if he had to hear Xavi screaming to “All By Myself” one more time he was going to break the window and walk to Porto.

“I do have something else we can listen to,” Xavi said, and Iker could’ve proposed on the spot. Xavi dug through the glove department and handed Iker a very non-Céline-eque case.

Iker mentally took back the proposal.

“When the fuck did you buy an _Ariana Grande_ album?”

Iker expected Xavi to laugh, but he just stared at him with an intensity that made the hairs on his back stand up. “Is there a problem?”

“N-no,” Iker sputtered, “it’s just...you are literally the biggest football elitist of all time, and I’m about to put _this_ ,” he waved the case around dramatically, “on. Also, I know that I said that I love you no matter what, but I’m seriously considering leaving you right now.”

Xavi’s lips pressed together but the corners of his eyes crinkled, and his muted snickering was not lost on Iker. “All...by...myself, don’t wanna be, all _by myse_ \--”

“Okay, fine, you’ve convinced me.” Iker swallowed, put the disk in, and prepared to be transformed into a 14 year old girl in 90 minutes.

The first song was slow, and Iker tuned it out as he watched Xavi bob his head from side to side. It passed by fast enough. The second one though…

It wasn’t as if Iker could understand the lyrics that well, but Xavi was practically serenading him from behind the wheel, and he seriously hoped that they weren’t going to roll into some farmer’s field.

“I had no clue that I make you feel like a _dangerous woman_ ,” Iker said dryly.

“Me neither. it sounds like something you’d say to me,” Xavi said while catching his breath.

Well. Iker couldn’t deny that it was sensual. The song, that is, not Xavi’s cover, which would probably make Ariana retire and become a recluse.

“Also, if you make me pull over so I can get you off in the backseat, I’ll make fun of you for at _least_ the next five years and mention it at our wedding,” Xavi said.

“You’re the one who bought the album!” Iker retorted, trying to hide how he was shifting in his seat. “And we can wait until we cross the border _at least_ since we’re almost in Salamanca.”

“ _Can_ wait?” Xavi was smirking and Ariana was crooning in the background and Iker saw his cheeks flush bright red in his reflection on the window.

“We’ve definitely had sex in more compromising circumstances,” said Iker.

“You want me to fuck you in the car while Ariana Grande plays in the background despite complaining about her almost exactly ten minutes earlier,” Xavi said. “There has definitely never been _anything_ as bad as this.” He was pulling over now, and Iker was about to retort with a “you’re the one who’s stopping the car!” but then Xavi was cackling into his hands, tears leaking through his fingers.

Xavi took a few deep breaths. “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing because I love you.”

Iker smiled. “I love you too, even though you’re an idiot who knows all of the words to every Mocedades song.”

They leaned in to kiss each other, Xavi whispering, “That’s a lie and you know it,” into Iker’s mouth, both of them letting their touch linger.

“So, if I said that maybe I couldn’t wait until we got into Portugal, how much would you judge me?” Xavi asked, and Iker whacked his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Galaxias for being my beta, and thank _you_ for reading!


End file.
